


Yesterday

by Linisen



Series: NaruHina Week - Soulmate Edition [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A soulmark AU with an elfen magic twist.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> An here is the last part. This turned into a beast and is quite different from the others, I hope you like it anyway.  
> Thank you for reading all of these and leaving kudos and comments, I have loved everyone of the them <3

Yesterday, Naruto found an elf in the snow. He had been on his way to town, hoping to collect some extra supplies when he had found them. He had been snowed in for the better part of a week, blizzards raging through the land as if made to devour it. Naruto’s cabin had stood strong against it, wood creaking but otherwise warm and hole. He had been running a little low on food on the last days and even if he had an emergency storage for a crisis, he’d rather not dig into it if he could help it. So when the winds had calmed and the snow was softly dangling down in the air again he had packed himself in boots, jacket and hat and trekked out into the white.  He did not need much coverage, the curse put on him having the advantage of always keeping him warm.

He had not gotten far, just to the clearings edge when he saw them, rushing back in fright as he almost stepped on the snow covered form. The person was still, almost swallowed in snow. They were in white, blending into the winter landscape completely as they laid on the ground, unmoving. A hood were covering their face but a few dark strands was scattered against the snow. It was the only thing that had made him spot them in the first place. Naruto inched closer, hand coming up to turn them carefully. At the push of his hand on their shoulder they turned, seemingly lifeless, onto their back, long dark hair splaying out as the hood fell back. A woman, an elf.

Naruto had met elfs before, during his travels with his uncle. They were beautiful, stoic, old as fuck but never looking it. Jiraiya had said that if one manages to bed one then they would die a happy human. Naruto had called him a perv and kicked him off his horse. He could still remember the startled sound Jiraya had made just before he hit the ground with a loud thud. It was a dear memory, one of many from their travels that kept Naruto from losing sanity out in the vast loneliness of his cabin, a safe distance away from any major gathering. The curse was strong and it was better to keep a distance, especially since every human seemed to avoid him like the plague if they found out about it.

The elf in the snow was the most beautiful he had seen, skin fair as snow, hair as dark as cole, nose delecie, sharp cheekbones, soft cheeks, slender neck. She had an intricate silver necklace that covered her throat, all the way from her jaw down to where it spread against the upper part of her chest, parents swirling like ivy branches. In the middle was a bright blue gem. The gown was all in white, layer upon layer of white lace, smooth and delicate in his hand as he touched it.

Naruto reached out, hand coming down to slide across the elfs neck, thumb landing over the pulse point. Her skin was cool, but not cold, and her eyelashes fluttered just as he felt the faint beating of a pulse under the skin. Alive. He crouched down, careful to wrap her in the cold and damp fabric so not to burn her with his warm hands. No one could withstand his skin to skin warmth for more than a handshake, fire inside him burning them. With fabric between them he hoped she would be alright as he let his hands slide underneath her shoulders and knees, rising carefully. Her neck craned back, soft breath escaping and he moved around, making her head land against his chest. Better.

The walk back to the cabin was not a long one, she weighed almost nothing in his arms, and Naruto who was used to manual labour and heavy duties found her light as a feather. To light for any person. As if the winds could pick her up and sweep her with them like freshly fallen snow. Maybe that was how she had ended up there in the first place.

With some maneuvering he managed to get her inside the cabin, put her down on the furs next to the fireplace and sparked a flame acoss dry firewood with his bare hands. It was just now, that he had placed her on the floor that he could see the lacerations on her feet, skin cracked from the cold of the snow. For an elf to get so hurt from the elements, they must have been running through the entire storm.

She was still breathing, skin still cool. He would have to get her out of the damp clothes if she was to survive. His first instinct was to call for help, but the town was an hour away by foot, and then an hour back. There was no knowing if she would make it that long. The next thought he had was to cut it but Naruto could not imagine the value of something as pristine as the lace. Carefully rolling her to her side, he found a row of buttons all the way from her neck to her lower back. He reached over to the bed, just a few steps away in the small space, and put it to cover her. With fingers to big and clumsy he carefully unbuttoned the creation, sliding it off her to hang to dry, trying his best not to look or touch her fair skin. He wrapped her in blankets, pulled the pillow from the bed to rest her head. He tried to remove the necklace as well, but could not find any clasp or hatch, seemingly wielded around her. Strange.

Yesterday, Naruto had found an elf at the edge of the clearing for his cabin, breathtakingly beautiful and almost dead. He had kept the fire going, making sure she was still breathing and keeping her warm. There was not much more he could do. He was no healer, and he doubted there was one that knew of elf healing in the town either. Since she was still unconscious there wasn’t much more he could do.

Today he was sitting next to her, watching as the color returned to her skin, even if she was still pale as the snow, her breath becoming less shallow, skin still cool. It was odd. Everyone was cool to Naruto’s fiery warmth but not like this. Was this an elf thing? He could not remember.

She had turned a few times, brows furrowing and then relaxing, lips pretty pink. She really was beautiful, more so than any elf he had seen before. He wondered where she had come from, where she belonged. Why she had been caught in a storm in human territory. If someone was missing her, searching for her. I she had run, if she was in danger.

He was sitting on the floor, dipping bread in broth, both form the emergency storaged he had been forced to dig into with this surprise turn of events, when her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes found him instantly, irises like the moon staring back at him for a second before her breath hitched in her throat as she flinched back.

“I won’t hurt you! I found you in the forest, you were really cold and wet. I just took you here to warm up,” he said hasty, almost spilling the broth as his arms flared out.

The elf looked down, letting out a startled yelp, seemingly at her underessness and pulled the blankets closer, eyes darting across the room. Naruto held up his hands in a disarming motion.

“I just took it off to warm you up. I didn’t see anything or you know, do anything. I’m not like that.”

“I-I,” the elf stuttered, eyes landing on him again. “Where am I?”

“Oh, outside of Konoha in the human kingdom, you must have run far. And in that blizzard too.” The elf looked down, biting her lip and nodding. “I’m Naruto,” he offered. He hoped it would give her some peace of mind, him sharing his name. He wanted to know hers to. Put a name to such a breathtaking being. She looked up then, smiling a little. He smiled back, despite himself. To think such a simple gesture could bring such warmth into his already hot body.  
“Hinata.”

Hinata. It was a pretty name, much like any elfs. He hoped it was her real name, curiosity about her growing with every moment he has spent watching over her.

“Did you run away?” Naruto asked, quite blunty. He had met enough people to know what kind of survival instinct it took to push through a storm. You were either running towards something or from it. Considering their location and the distance to the nearest elf society, he had guessed the later.

“Yes,” she said as blush cover her cheeks. She eyed the dress as if contemplating putting it on again and Naruto realised that she might feel extremely exposed being naked under there, sitting next to a stranger.

“Oh! Sorry. Wait. I’ll- here!” He walked over to the spars pile of clothes, worn cotton and leather mixing in the stocked garments and pulled out a shirt and pants. She would probably drown in them, but it was better than a gown, or nothing. He let the clothes drop in front of her before turning around, looking out the small window above the kitchen wash bin.

“So, what did you run from in the middle of a storm in that thing?” he gestured vaguely towards the dress. There was some shuffling behind him from her putting on the offered clothes. Good. Maybe she would feel less exposed when covered.

“I, they wanted something from me, that I couldn't give. So I left.“ It was a vague answer, but then again, they didn't know each other. “You live here alone?” she asked.

Naruto turned, seeing her sitting cross legged on the furrs, shirt and pants definitely too big, but she looked more relaxed. He smiled.

“Yep just me, people don’t really want to come close to me so,” he explained with a shrug only to she her eyes widen in fright. “Aah! No, I’m not- ah. I have a curse. When I was born a wizard gave me a curse and killed my parents. But I’m in control of it, it’s just. People get antsy about it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, head tilting to the side. “What does the curse do?”

This is the fastest Naruto has shared this with anyone but she has been sleeping naked on his floor for almost a day so maybe usually social norms don’t really apply. He’s not sure. He’s not very good at elf customs, or following humans ones.

“It burns people, when I touch them. Not if it’s just for a second but if I hold on, they burn.”

“That hardly seems like an enough reason to stay away,” she said, brows furrowing. Naruto shrugged.

“Humans are superstitious, afraid of magic and what they can’t control or understand.“

“Then I’m sorry about that too.”

Naruto was not used to this kind of understanding, kindness, from any race. All he has met has shied away from him when learning, but she sits firm, eyeing him with compassion and perhaps curiosity, not fright. A surge of emotions overwhelm him and he ask a question so strange it startles even himself.

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

Hinata shakes her head, dark hair dancing around her face.

“Do you want to stay?”

 

Yesterday, Hinata had touched him and not burned. It hadn’t been the clap on the shoulder for a good job or the hug of a long lost friend. Two weeks has passed since he found her in the snow and little by little she has opened up to him, moving around the cabin more relaxed, sometimes even humming. Sound so beautiful he could listen to it for days. The company was nice, her companionship addictive. He enjoyed getting to know her, mapping out what made her open up, what made her blush, which subjects she avoided. She felt like a riddle, or a puzzle. Naruto had never been good at those, but he was intrigued by her. She was kind, moved light around the spars space and her laugh sounded like bells shiming in the wind. He did all he could to draw them out of her. He always felt closes to her then, when she lit up and joy overcame her features.

He had tried to balance himself on a branch outside, swing from side to side as if he was going to fall, only to hear her gasp and then laugh when he caught himself, wiggling his eyebrows and teasing her for having no faith in him. Of course, he became to cocky, lost his balance and actually fell. It wasn't too bad a fall, the branch had been low and he had only scraped himself on his side on the bark before his body hit the ground. Hinata had been there in seconds, light feet not making a sound as she rushed from the wood pile to him, gasping out his name in fear. She had helped him inside, sore and aching, and bleeding. She pulled him down into one of the two chairs and pulled his shirt over his head, kneeling beside him as she looked at the wound.

“Wow, Hinata so forward,” he teased, voice breathless and hoarse from having his breath knocked out of him. She said nothing, her cool touch careful around his wound.

“You should have been more careful,” she said as he turned to the side, pulling a clean cloth from the hamper Naruto had washed yesterday, soaking it in some water, melted from the clean snow outside.

“I just wanted to make you laugh. I like it when you smile,” Naruto admitted as she started cleaning the scrape. Hinata looked up, soft smile as she tilted her head. The silver in the necklace gleaming in the light of the burning in the fireplace.

“See, just like that,” he said, smiling back. Hinata looked away from him then, still smiling as she concentrated on the wound again. It did not take long but just as she sat back on her haunches she froze, before leaning back in, eyes on the mark on his right hip. Her touch was cool, just like always. It never felt cold to him, more like it soothed the fire that was burning inside him. She did not seem to burn from his touch, which was definitely a first. Her fingers traced the mark, eyes wide and jaw slack.

“Yeah, that’s a birthmark. I’ve had it all my life,” Naruto said and Hinata flinched back, standing up.

“I- uhm, what?”

“The spot, it’s a birthmark,” he repeated.

“Birthmark?” she asked, brows furrowed.

“I, yeah? Do elfs not have them?”

Hinata was looking at him, teeth working nervously over her lower lip, eyes darting between his eyes and the mark. He waited, baffled by this strange behaviour. Had he done something wrong, was birthmarks something weird for elfs? After a long silence, her eyes hardened, determined and she reached down, picking up the dirty water and cloth.

“I’ll just wash this,” she said before walking out the door. Strange.

 

Yesterday, he had kissed Hinata. It had been a long time coming, his entire being had been tingling for it for days, weeks. Looking at her when she was cooking or chpoing would, strong but graceful as she moved. It had been  two months since she had come into his life and now, spring was starting to unfold across the land. The snow was melting, bright sunshine bringing longer days, small snowdrop flowers lining the clearing. Birds that had migrated during the winter were coming back, filling the air with song, almost as beautiful as Hinata’s melodies. It was almost hard for him to imagine the time before they had shared the small cabin, sharing space as well as a life together. Trading nights on the bed an the furrs, cooking, cleaning, chopping wood. Dancing around each other with a feeling of anticipation.

Hinata had been filling another barrel with what was left of the snow, saving it as it melted to water. It would save some trips to the lake or creek during spring and summer. Her hands cupped around the snow, not melting it, as she moved it into a bucket and then to the barrel. It always amazed him, how much cold she could take. Just like the fire in him did not burn her. Naruto was sure it could not be an elf thing. When really thinking about it he could remember the elfs being scorched by the curse when he touched them during his travels. Hinata just smiled, fingers lacing together as they sat next to the fire and read, as if there wasn’t life fire in his veins.

She was in one of his leather vests, dark fabric a stark contrast to her fair skin, the folds almost wrapping completely around her twice in her lithe form. He had offered to get her something in town, her own clothes that could fit better, but she shook her head and smile that sweet smile of hers, the one that enticed him always.

“I’m very content with what I’m wearing now.”

The declaration had sent sparks flying through his veins along the fire, tingling sensation in his gut.

Hinata twined her hair up in a bun, exposing the nape of her neck and suddenly Naruto was overcome with the need to kiss her. Pull her close and consume her, just like he had him. This time he did not hide away from it. Hinata had stayed with him, kept him company and he was sure they both enjoyed being around each other. Maybe she felt the same. It was a quick walk over, hurried step until his hand slid around that pale neck, pressing his lips against hers. A surprised gasp left her lips and he pulled back so slightly, giving her room to move away. Their eyes met, her wide in shock, his warm with love.

“Naruto,” she breathed, surprise in her voice.

“Do you not want to?” he asked, afraid and excited for the answer all the same. Her hand landed on his hips, the one with the birthmark.

“No, it’s just,” Hinata shook her head as she leaned in again, lips brushing against his. “I don’t think I can be apart from you now.”

Naruto smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, and again and again.

 

Yesterday, everything had changed. Naruto had been feeling weak lately, as if something was suckingt he power out of him. He had started getting dizzy, head spinning. He dropped things repeatedly and had very little energy to do anything at all. Hinata was much the same. He had though they might have come down with something, but none of them had the power to head into town to get a doctor. Naruto was tired and knew he should be scared, but he was too exhausted to feel it.

Yesterday, Hinata had pulled him to bed, pulled the fabrics off their bodies, her necklace the only thing covering skin. Her soft caresses and words filled of love and sugar as they kissed until something inside them burned for more. She pulled herself up then, Naruto entrailed by every movement, before sinking down his length, gasping. They moved slow, bodies growing more powerful with each thrust. Naruto could almost feel the strength pouring back into him, as if being with her gave him power. She was so beautiful and he sat up as she continued to move in his lap, sealing their lips together. They both came, panting and flushed, tears streaking down Hinata’s cheeks.

“Hinata..”

“I’m sorry. I love you and I’m so sorry,“ she said, one had on his right hip, right across the birthmark, the other coming up to press down on the stark blue stone in her necklace. A soft blue shimmer filled the cabin, and all of a sudden it felt as if all the energy their lovemaking had gathered got sucked out of him and he fell slowly into a daze. Just before he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a sun shaped mark, a copy of his own, on her right hip.

Naruto woke, his body buzzing, as if he had been sunken down into the well of life and then come up, stronger, lighter, filled to the brim with energy. He looked up, seeing the wooden ceiling of his cabin, a familiar sight to wake up to. Next to him was a weight, warm and shivering, sobs filling the room. He felt a damp patch on  his chest and he turned slightly, only to spot Hinata crying as she rested against him. His hand came up, fingers threading though tangled hair.

“Hinata..” he said and her head flung up, eyes wide in surprise as she took him in.

“Naruto!” She shouted, throwing herself on top of him as her body shook with even louder sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I had no choice. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe…” she cried between sobs. Naruto held her tight, letting her breaths calm as he stroked up and down her bare back, confusion filling him with every passing moment. Her skin that had always been so cool now felt the same temperature as his. Infact, he didn’t feel the fire curse at all.

“Hinata, what happened?”

She rolled off him then, laying down on her side and he turned, blue eyes meeting red trimmed pale ones. She took a deep breath, warm smile on her face, worry in her eyes. He noticed then, that the necklace was gone. Her hand found his hip and she squeezed.

“This, that you call a birthmark, we call a soulmark. A mark you carry to show you the way to the love of your life. Elfs live for a long time and this is to give us faith that we will find the one best suited for us, _made for us.”_ Her hand moved then, and now Naruto was sure he saw it, the matching mark on her right hip. His eyes widened, fingers coming up to caress it. Hinata smiled a little wider.

“When I saw yours I wasn’t sure. I had not heard of any humans being soulbound to an elf, so I thought, maybe it’s just coincidence. A cruel trick of fate. You see,” her hand came up to touch, almost mindlessly, were the necklace used to rest. “I was cursed to. A curse they put on all elf princesses to keep our chastity. If someone where to take me, or me give myself to them before a true elf marriage, they would fall into eternal sleep. So I knew, even if I wanted you so, I knew I could not be with you. At the same time I could not leave, I wanted to be near you, be close to you. So I stayed, and hoped to push my feelings down. Then you kissed me, and I knew the soulmark was real. I felt it in my entire being. But that lead to another problem.” She licked her lips nervously, eyes pained.

“The soulbond starts with a kiss, and is completed when the pair becomes one. If not completed, the pair will be drained of life, until they would be empty, dying. And when you kissed me, the bond was started and then time was running out so fast. I wanted you, and I wanted to complete the bond, but the curse… I knew my family would never accept to marry us. They had made it clear that they were done waiting for me to find my soulmate, that’s why I ran. All I could do was join us, and hope that by some miracle I could find someone who could bring you back from that sleep. “ Her eyes were filled with tears and Naruto had to reach out and brush their lips together, soft and sweet. She had carried so much, hurt so much.  He had heard of elf magic, strong and vicious. He could not understand how he had been able to escape it.

“How am I not asleep then?” He asked when they pulled apart. Hinata shook her head, smiling again.

“I don’t know, maybe your curse counterd the magic, I don’t feel it anymore,” she stated, hands resting on his chest. “Do you?” Naruto shook his head. The fire that had always burned inside him was gone.

 

Yesterday, a year had passed since Naruto found the love of his life in the line the separated the forest from the clearing in which their cabin stood. It had been a year of love and laughter and searching to understand what had happened that faithfull night when Hinata had bet both of their lives on one card and hoped. Since then they had traveled to the elven land, finding soulmate specialists and magicians to try to find answers to their questions, ease their worries for the future. None of them had any certain answers. Many believed that the soulmark had saved Naruto from the sleeping curse, since the soulbond was stronger then any magic. Some thought it was that he was accustomed to harbouring large amounts of magic in his body because of the fire curse and that it had burned through the sleeping one. Since Hinata's necklace had disappeared, it meant the sleeping curse had accepted their union as a true marriage, so perhaps it was both. None could say anything of the future, or what laid instore for a couple where one had already lived a lifetime, and would live several after the others death. They returned to their cabin, stronger in hope, none the wiser.

 

Yesterday, it had been Naruto’s eightieth birthday. He was sitting on the porch of the now much larger cabin, Hinata leaning against his chest as the children played in the clearing, laughing and shouting as they chased each other. Boruto would turn twenty five in about six months, even though Naruto though he did not look a day older than twelve. His sister as running a head of him, darting between the apple trees they had planted almost fifty years ago, leaves falling of them in the fall wind, painting the ground in yellow and red leaves.  

Naruto leaned down, kissed the crown of Hinata’s head and sighed happily. He had not aged since the soulbond was completed, not in any visible way. They did not know how long they would have together, but with each passing day is seemed destiny had decided they could have an eternity. Naruto was more than fine with that.

“I love you Hime,” Naruto whispered against Hinata hair, eyes falling closed. She cuddled closer too, sighing happily in his arms.

“I love you too, more than anything.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
